Pokemon Coordinator Rarity
by ponykid25
Summary: Rarity: a pokemon trainer from the Equestria region is going on a journey with her sister Belle or as she calls her Sweetie Belle. Rarity's goal to become top coordinator of the Sinnoh region is a pretty big dream. Luckily, she has her trusted Glaceon Diamond and her Delcatty Opalescence to help her reach the top. She meets new people and places with her sister and her pokemon by


Welcome to the world of Pokemon. It's vast world with many different regions across its expansive planet. Our story begins in a small town of Pokeville in the Equestrian region: the most unique region in the entire Pokemon world. It has pokemon from all of the other regions. It's quite remarkable actually. Here resides 15 year old Rarity Mclane a young trainer who desires to become a top coordinator. She has a passion for fashion that's for sure. Her family's clothing store is number one in the town. That isn't saying very much since the only competitor is little clothing shop in the towns Poke Mart. Her inspiration has allowed her to become skilled at the art of Pokemon coordinating. This girl knows how to dazzle people with her creative move combinations, and to make her pokemon look absolutely fabulous. She has won the small contests that Pokeville throws on every year, but has never competed in an official Pokemon Contest. That is until now.

"Ugh. Where is it!? Where is it!? Where is it!? Calm down Rarity. No need to be so loud. Aha! Diamond can you please be a dear and help me find my passport?" Rarity said.

Diamond the glaceon nodded to her trainer, and searched under all of the tables in the room. Diamond then out of the corner of her blue eye, saw Opalescence Rarity's delcatty sitting in her bed taking a snooze. Diamond turned her head to the Delcatty. She then noticed that under her was Rarity's passport. Rarity was busy looking in the kitchen so Diamond decided to try to get the passport WITHOUT waking Opal up.

She first tried to use her thin tail to slide the object from under Opal's paws. It looks like it could of worked, but Opal placed her other paw on top of other make it too much pressure to move passport. This pokemon wasn't going to give up. She then took some tread and tied it around the edge of the passport. After words the glaceon tied the end of the thread onto a large book on the counter nearby. With all of her strength, Diamond pushed the heavy book off. This caused the passport to come free of Opal's grasp. The glaceon had a smile of satisfaction across her face, and used quick attack to swiftly dash to Rarity with the object in her mouth.

"Glace. Glace.," said Diamond.

Rarity glanced down to see her pokemon holding her passport.

"Diamond, where ever did you find it? You're such a good girl. Yes you are! Yes you are!," Rarity said while petting Diamond on the head.

The girl grabbed the passport, and headed upstairs with Diamond following her.

Before she enters her room she heard a loud sound.

"Rarity!"

"What is it now Sweetie Belle?"

"Can you help me with something?"

The purple haired girl and her pokemon walked into Belle's room.

Rarity then said. "Sweetie, you really must clean up. This place is so dreadful. How can you live like this?"

"I know it's bad, but it's not like I'll be sleeping in here for much longer."

"Are you going on a trip with Bloom and Scootaloo?," asked Rarity.

"Didn't mom and dad tell you? I'm coming with you on your journey in Sinnoh!"

"What!? You are…coming…...with ME?!"

"Yep. I convinced mom and dad to let me go because I said it would help me grow as a person, and plus I get to sped time BONDING with my best sister EVER! It's going to be so much fun!"

Sweetie hugged her big sister. Rarity was still in shock over the news of her sister joining her.

"Sweetie you don't want to go on this journey with me. I mean I will be roughing it the whole way through, and I KNOW how much you hate camping."

"What are you talking about? I love camping. Where do you think I am in the summer?"

"I thought mom sent you to the Kalos region for a summer camp?"

"She did, and this camp actually had us camp, and it was so fun! Sleeping in tents, singing campfire songs, star gazing, what isn't there to love!?"

"Ok, but I can't let you go. You're not old enough yet."

"Of course YOU would make that excuse?"

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"Pokemon trainers are SUPPOSED to start their journeys at age 10, and I'm 10 as of last week. I'm fully qualified to go on a journey. Besides, I'll be with you, so there is no worry."

"Well…. Ugh."

Rarity looks at Diamond.

Rarity continues to say "You don't have a pokemon! You can't go with me unless you get a pokemon. It is as simple as that!"

"But why can't I go?"

"Because what if something happened to me? Who is going to help you, protect you? Well…"

Belle stood in silence.

"See what I mean? Sweetie I REALLY want you to join me, but I can't let you go unless you find a partner. Talk to mom and dad about it. Now if you will excuse me I must pack!"

Rarity exited the room.

Sweetie then sat on her desk, and logged on to her computer and booted up Skype. She then set up a video call with her best friends Bloom or Apple Bloom and Scootaloo.

"What's up Sweetie Belle?" asked Scootaloo.

"How's the packing for your big trip going?" said Apple Bloom.

Belle replied, "It's not going so good actually."

"How come?" said Scootaloo

"Well...Rarity won't let go unless..."

Sweetie's two friends said,"What?"

"Unless...I get a pokemon by Thursday."

"Oh." they both said.

"Wait!," shouted Bloom.

She got away from the camera's view, and grabbed a book.

"Ooh! What's that?" asked Belle.

"It's our family scrapbook! I think there is something in here that could help right now. Let me see."

Bloom was flipping through the pages quickly until she stopped, and pointed to a picture of her family with 2 people in lab coats.

"This is a picture of my family the day that my big sister Applejack got her first pokemon at the Laboratory of the Two Sisters. See what I'm getting at?"

"Honestly... no," answered Scoot.

"Wait! " shouted Sweetie Belle. "That's the pokemon lab on the other side of town. I could go there tomorrow and get a pokemon! Then the next day it's off to Sinnoh! Yay! Thanks girls. I'll talk to you soon. Gotta go! Bye!"

Sweetie turned off Skype, and ran down the stairs and into the living room where her parents were reading quietly.

"Mom, Dad!" shouted Sweetie.

"Belle." Her dad said. "No need to be so loud. Can't you see that we are trying to read in peace?"

"Sorry dad, but this is very important."

"What is it Belle?" asked her mom.

"Well Rarity told me I could not go with her unless I got a pokemon."

"Oh. Well I never considered that when we said we could let you go."

"Your big sisters right Belle." her father said. "You need someone to be with you on this journey besides your sister."

"I know dad. That's why I want to get one from the sister scientists at the pokemon lab across town. They gave Rarity Opal, so why wouldn't they give me one? I'm the age requirement, and super responsible so can we go tomorrow?"

Her parents turned their heads to each other and nodded.

Her mother then said. "Of course we will. Let me call them up right now, and schedule an appointment with them."

Sweetie was ecstatic and the news and quickly ran upstairs to tell Rarity. She was about to go into her room, but she then heard her mother yelling, "Wait Belle!"

"Yes mom."

"Before you go tomorrow, I want you to CLEAN your room. It's a pig pen in there."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Oh fine. Now I've gotta tell Rarity."

"Ok Belle."

"Thanks mom!"

Sweetie quickly ran into Rarity's room. Rarity just finished zipping up her last suitcase.

"There Opal, and Diamond, everything I need is packed. Do you think I over packed?" said Rarity.

The pokemon then stared at the 12 different suitcases. They then turned to her and their eyebrows lowered.

"Ok I MAYBE packed a bit too much, but..."

Sweetie then said rapidly Rarity! Guess what! Guess What!"

"What is it Sweetie Belle? Can't you see I'm in a packing dilemma here?"

"I'm getting a pokemon tomorrow! So I can go with you to Sinnoh! Isn't that great!?"

"It is... great...that. You're going with ME. So where are you getting your pokemon?"

"Well, we are going to the sisters in the lab across town. It's the same place you got Opal from."

"Oh that's interesting. Well I'm happy for you Sweetie. Now, I heard mom say to clean your room. So get too it!"

"Yes mam!"

Sweetie ran out and closed the door. Rarity walked to her desk, and sat down. Diamond jumped on to the desk and went under Rarity's hand. She then petted her glaceon.

"Sigh. Is it bad that I don't want her to go? I mean I love spending time with her I truly do, but I wanted this to be MY JOURNEY not hers. Well I guess I'll have to make the best of it. Hopefully she isn't a burden. Well it's almost dinner time girls. Let's head to the kitchen to feed you. Come on Diamond, Opal."

The girl walked out of the room and her partners followed.


End file.
